JesseSable
JesseSable is a simple person of simple pleasures that usually include teapots, tacos, and threatening manic-depressive cell phones from the 1980's into working for him. Ever since he came to 1919, he's learned alot about friends (And other things, far more unsavory) and the meaning of Justice. Nonetheless, abolishing teacher androids from schools all over America still remains his top priority, and the safety of all empty bottle remains paramount. Before Gaia~ In the time before Gaia, the Internet was an occasional distraction for JesseSable. Often times, he would browse Neopets (And since, please note, has learned that Neopets is in fact the demon Flukearklaenikaka, the consumer of small children) while trying to earn enough Neo-money-beasts for a Pirate Paint Brush. Needless to say, the price of paintbrushes are astronomical and for Jesse, who has never been any good at earning things, never achieved his goal. Giving up hope in his quest for the Pirate Paint Brush, Jesse turned to the 'boards' of Neopia, and quickly found that he enjoyed Roleplaying. At the time, known as 'offthewalljessball', Jesse was drawn to such roleplays as 'Creatures of the Night' and other such rubbish. At the time, things like vampires and werewolves were of great interest to Jesse, who was drawn to the eerie and the unknown. He frequented these roleplays, and over time formed his own character 'Jesse' (An exceedingly clever name), who was a traumatized little fellow that sported the ears and tail of the wolf. Jesse became good friends with one of the roleplayers who was also fond of the ‘Creatures of the Night’ genre, and eventually, this person introduced him to Gaia. In the Beginning... When Jesse joined Gaia in 2006, he was originally ‘JessWolfboy’. He was drawn to the fascinating images from past plot mangas that featured a man exploding, as well as the avatar system. Having never heard of a system which allowed one to create an alternate version of themselves, Jesse soon delved into the world of gold earning, spending most of his day trying to earn enough to get the ‘fox ears’ (Which he called wolf ears when he finally owned a pair). After browsing Gaia for some time and seeing that many of the activities it provided were either too expensive or time-consuming for his tastes, he finally stumbled around towns. Jesse used towns to be something he could not be in real life; outgoing, an a little wild. He wouldn’t seek anyone in towns, due to his passive nature (Socially), but would instead perform eccentric little skits, allowing people to seek him. Most of them carried the implication that Jesse was indeed schizophrenic, as he would scream about mole people and become incredibly suspicious of the intentions of those who approached him. Strangely enough, it was in this way that he made friends, and for a while, all was quite normal (As normal as could be imagined). Jesse would wander towns displaying the near-insanity that he had developed as an attention-getter, and chat with the odd group of friends that had congregated about him. He was so thrilled with Gaia at this time, that he invited his real-life friends to join them. Of the group that did, only ‘GlitchMK’ remains. It was only a month or two before strange things started to happen in Gaia; UFO’s began to appear in towns, and Jesse, being curious (And desperate for entertainment), would stalk them around downs. One fine day, Jesse sat himself down next to a flower, intending to have a nervous breakdown if anyone picked it. The rest his history. Joining 1919~ The person who picked the flower was an Agent for the GIB (Gaians in Black) named Leora Kurosaki. After Jesse got over the loss of his flower and the two began to chat, Jesse took an interest in the GIB and eventually joined. He was put in Leora’s charge, and the two of them took an interest in a little place in towns called 1919. They would go there frequently to see the UFO’s zooming around, often asking questions that were never answered, but going back every day nonetheless. It was there that Jesse met his first 19er; Britt. In their first encounter, Jesse attempted to extract information from Britt about the UFO named ‘02’ by posing as a mental deficient. Though, saying ‘posing’ may be overly generous. Over his time in 1919, Jesse collected all of the information that he found and created a thread within the GIB’s guild to compile all of this information and compare notes with other Agents of the GIB. Over a week’s period in the middle of the plot, Jesse had brainstormed a character that he could not get out of his head; a peculiar fellow named Captain Cannoli. Over time, he became so inspired by this sudden outburst of creative energy, that, with an overwhelming sense of purpose, Jesse created an account for this character, and went into 1919 as this character. Orginally, Jesse had decided to use Captain Cannoli as a way to gather information on the Zurg, but found that he wasn’t interested in ‘fighting’ them. Thus, Jesse neglected the GIB, and goofed the heck off. For the next year, Jesse immersed himself in the character, and ‘Captain Cannoli’ got to know many of the ‘19ers’ very well; knowing them mostly by acquaintance due to the fact that Captain Cannoli was a twitchy character; moving this way and that on a whim, losing interest in one thing and taking up interest in another at a moment’s notice. He created a guild for Captain Cannoli (As Cannoli was more of a military man) called ‘Captain Cannoli’s Army of JUSTICE’, which he convinced many people to join. It was through Captain Cannoli that Jesse got to know better such people as Cherry Springer, The Twisted Truth, ` R a i n e, ArtfulDodger, Britt, KLN, and Kurona. Jesse soon discovered that he had become emotionally attached to 1919 and its inhabitants. Now hooked on Gaia, Jesse had plenty of time to get to know all of the interesting characters that haunted 1919. Eventually, Jesse became discontent with simply knowing his friends through the character of Captain Cannoli. Though there were many rumors and theories to do with his true identity, the truth was that no one really knew him at all. In August of 2007 (Confirmation needed), Jesse revealed his true self to 1919, and after a brief period of shock (Mostly on his part), he became comfortable with being himself among the ‘19ers’. Up to This Date~ Since then Jesse has settled into 1919 as himself rather nicely. Jesse has proudly taken on the role of the less-knowledgeable (And therefore less notable) furry (Hardeehurrhurr) of 1919, his fursona being that of a (cowardly) lion. He still roleplays as Captain Cannoli, as well as many other characters that have spawned from his odd mind, and has gotten to know his friends in 1919 even better. At one time, he told Artfuldodger (Whom he had grown rather fond of through his time in 1919) about his feeling for her, but similar feelings were not expressed- nonetheless, the two remained good friends. Some time (Nearly a year after the fact), in March of 2008, The Twisted Truth evidently made it her mission to get the two of them together again. This time, there was a mutual agreement between the two, and to this day, they are still dating (February 3, 2008). For Realses~ Jesse is a 17-year-old boy who has an unhealthy addiction to the Internet that he enjoys very much, and spends much of his time daydreaming about his roleplaying and 1919. He does not have many friends off of the Internet, and generally keeps to himself. His characters reflect this; many of them eccentric and difficult to establish any social contact/relationship with. He’s also a passive-aggressive; if he’s upset, he’ll often drop hints or become quiet and silent rather than getting to the heart of the matter. Jesse is halfway through his senior year of high school and has recently received his Learner’s Permit for driving, which he uses to think of all the things he –can’t- do without an adult accompanying him. He recently applied for a job at PetSmart and a job at Gamestop. He hopes to get a job at Petsmart, but doesn’t think he will be working with the person he wants to work with (/srs). An avid gamer, Jesse is mostly in a computer chair or in front of a television, browsing the internet or playing videogames (and has a tendency to be redundant). Jesse is a big fan of the Mother series and Mathieu Chedid; if you send him neat youtube clips of these things, he’ll probably be very happy. Also a big fan of the Artfulis Dodgeris (Scientific name), Jesse has devoted quite a lot of time to trying to understand and communicate with her. He’s confident that he’s established a firm relationship with it, but worries a lot about whether or not he’s doing things right, and tends to wring his hands over the littlest things like a panicky little girly-man. Recently, he's become inactive in Gaia and the Roleplay due to unfavorable real-life circumstances. As a result, communication with Artfuldodger has become cut nearly in half. Nonetheless, Jesse remains optimistic and resolves to fit as much quality awesome as he can into every second they spend together. He also intends to put more effort into teaching himself to sing better- For the sake of all mankind. -Can't have access to a computer for the next four months (At the very least, hopefully it's no more than that). Until then, he's thinking fondly of his friends, writing various unsuccessful short stories, and listening to music given to him by ArtfulDodger to keep him feeling upbeat (And because it reminds him of her). He loves all of his friends very much and doesn't want them to feel bad, because they're with him in his heart, and he, in theirs. ( @ o@ I love you guys.) BFFFFFFFF BFF's: Shawna (<3) The Twisted Truth Stellar Phoenix ArisaKisa iDildo Cherry Springer Britt Kuzaga Kawwa Dangers Nikolai Krane Lunaria Sangrael Kazuma Kurona Talk~ oDX Hello everyone- I miss you all. @O@ <3 -- How's everyone doing? -Jess I miss you too. <3 I'm doing alright so far. Hang in there. ;-; -Artie > P< That's good to hear! I'm sorry about yesterday, dad had me watch Star Wars with him, plus the cell was dead and wasn't even working by the time I went to bed. I got the package though, but instead of geeking out here, i'll save it for later. @wO Much loo~ -Jess http://i119.photobucket.com/albums/o150/artiechan/Scurvyscrew-1.png There you go! <3 ^^ I hope it's the right one xD -Artie 2/23: Jeeeeze. What a day. x_x; First that phone call thing, and then Twinkie. Stayed up the entire night with Mom to watch Twink birth her pups. Six in all. I'll get better pictures or something later, but for now, here's this: http://i119.photobucket.com/albums/o150/artiechan/Photographs/IMG_0005-5.jpg Looo Jesse <3333 -Artie A little something I wrote up =P=; A superstitious boy walked the halls of his new school. Day after day he would see an old man with a mop in one hand, hunched over a rolling garbage can in the halls. This was between classes, and the students would walk around the man in his sweatshirt and overused blue jeans as if he weren’t there. He would stand against walls as the children flowed past, or walk among them with his mop and garbage can, minding his own business. No one ever looked at him though. One day, the superstitious boy (Overcome with curiosity) walked over to the old man and asked him: “Are you a ghost?” “No son,” He said, “Just a janitor.” --- Walking along the sidewalk, a little girl and her mother passed a fellow wearing rags digging in a garbage can. The mother was disgusted, and dragged her child along, but as they passed the man, the girl uttered an inquiry to the dirty man: “Do you like the garbage, mister?” “No, no,” He managed, “But it’ll do.” --- A man woke up in his smoke-filled bedroom, coughing and gasping for breath. He opened his door and an orange light met his eyes. He closed the door and leaned against it as if he thought that doing so might keep the danger outside away from him. His apartment building was on fire. He looked out the window from the fifth story and saw smoke pouring out of the windows below. From everywhere, the fire crept and claimed the building, filling it with a dreadful heat like the breath of a blast furnace. The man sat in the middle of his room waiting for the flame to come, or for a sweet awakening from the nightmare around him. Yesterday, he had eaten a pizza and gone to bed. When he woke up, he found himself in hell. He asked himself how anyone could survive it, and thought that he might not. At that moment, his door flew open. No, it wasn’t the creeping fingers of fire come to get him; it was a man in a yellow suit wearing a gas mask. The man was picked up and dragged out of the building. Lying on a stretcher, the man said to his savior: “Oh, how you must be brave.” “No sir,” the suited man said kindly, “I’m just doing my job.” Food for Thought (Another Story) A lesbian, a homosexual, a bisexual, an asexual, and a heterosexual meet for lunch. They begin discussing their orientations and inevitably come to the conclusion that none of them are correct in their choices due to the fact that the concept of sexuality is an infinitesimal thing in a gargantuan universe. This renders all contemplation on the justification of one’s sexual orientation moot. Interested in their theory, they apply it to all aspects of human life; Environmentalism, conservatism, liberalism, communism, democracy, fascism- suddenly all of these things carry little to no meaning. They discuss the fact that, while we consider our planet to be large, one hundred of our planets could not fit within the star that it orbits. The asexual then proceeds to point out that our star is in fact small in comparison to other stars, and that the entire galaxy is populated by hundreds of millions upon hundreds of millions of stars. The heterosexual takes the idea and builds off of it, resting on the fact that our galaxy is a hundred thousand light years across its span and even then, there are thousands (Perhaps even millions) of other galaxies that inhabit the expanding universe in which we live. The lesbian begins to speak of the fact that a miniscule blast of charged particles from space could instantly wipe out our planet and all life upon it, and the homosexual points out the danger of black holes and the impossibility of humanity ever conquering the distance between our own star and the next, much less the galaxy or the universe. The bisexual adds how fragile humans actually are and how vulnerable they are to even the slightest bit of harm. Eventually, the group surmises that the concepts, ideals and squabbles that humanity fabricates mean nothing. In an indifferent universe, what is the importance of abiding by the law, conforming to society, humanity, or even existence itself? The answer is that the reality that we are faced with on a daily basis is nothing more than a thing that we, the miniscule, have made so that we are comfortable living our lives and so that we need not think of things greater than ourselves. The only reason that we accept these is because we must, for there is no alternative for us, and there never will be- barring the alteration of universal reality itself by human means to humanity’s own will, an unlikely feet at best. In conclusion, because this group was so small, they could not influence a greater number of people to think in the manner in which they did. After lunch, a few of them managed to cause their friends to think in such an abstract manner, but after a time, many of them were sent to mental institutions; for while variety is the spice of life, such thinking is dangerous to society and frightens those who would much rather go about their daily lives without a care in the world or an excess thought in their minds. Category:Royal Category:Undying Category:Mercenary Category:Space Pirate Category:Ninja Category:Sailor Scout Category:Doctor